


Oneshots From 3 in the Morning

by theparrotbird



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gore, Possible smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparrotbird/pseuds/theparrotbird
Summary: Just like the title says, random one shots I made. Please feel free to request any ship/fandom (it doesn't have to be the ones listed, although I might not know it if it isn't)! These are also posted on my Wattpad
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell, Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Do I have another book I'm supposed to be working on that's on Wattpad? Yep

Am I doing this to clear my mind instead? Yep

(Imma still work on the other, its just that w o w z a it takes energy)

Anyway welcome to the jumbled mess mostly consisting of shower thoughts and tired monologues that I write

Feel free to make requests, and stay as long as you'd like!

Anyway, thanks for reading this ya snazzy person. 

(insert finger guns)

Hope you darlings enjoy, and stay snazzy!


	2. Undertale- Mornings Suck (Dream x Killer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some idiots at school

Dream was, to say the least, completely out of it. He was positive that if he were Error he would've crashed and hour ago, and that's saying something because it was currently five twenty-seven in the morning. He had been awake since four due to a series of loud thumps coming from his brother's room. Way too early for this shit.

Dream had knocked on the wall between the rooms, yelling, "Can you please stop being so loud at four in the morning? I just want sleep for once."

He got a "FUCK OFF" from Nightmare as he continued doing...whatever he was doing.

Since his parents weren't in town, he couldn't go back to sleep, and Nightmare obviously didn't want to be disturbed he did the only other possibly interesting thing he could think of.

He pulled up some anime on his phone. Ah yes, Ouran High School Host Club. It was one of his favorites. Unfortunately, due to rain the night prior, the internet wasn't working, and his phone data was crap. He let out a sigh of annoyance and put his phone down. He then decided that if he couldn't do anything enjoyable he may as well eat.

Flash forward twenty minutes, and Dream was sitting on the couch of his family's rather large living room eating fruity pebbles. As he happily enjoyed his breakfast a noise came from the doorway. He turned around and didn't see anyone, so he turned back to his cereal, assuming that he had just been hearing things. He didn't expect to see Nightmare staring him dead in the eyes as soon as he turned back, and gave a yelp of fear as his bowl he was holding tipped over, spilling the cereal and milk onto his new clothes. He groaned, looking back at Nightmare who had a smirk on his face.

"Wow, Dream, what'd that cereal ever do to you?" He asked, faking an innocent look. Dream shook his head before cleaning up the mess and muttering that he was going upstairs to change. 

Now we're back where we started. Dream had put on a white shirt with a yellow collar, a pair of jeans, a pair of high topped Vans, and another pair of gloves, as his regular ones were unfortunately covered in stains now. 

He walked back downstairs, grabbing his phone and looking at the time. Five fourty-six. He hurried a bit, knowing that he needed to grab something else to eat. His house was about a thirty to fourty minute walk to school, and seeing as his parents were out of town and neither him nor Nightmare has gotten a driver's license yet, they had to walk. He could've texted Ink and asked him to drive him over, but then Dream would've worried about two things. One, being a bother, and two; the fact that Ink was almost always nearly late to school, usually waking early but then loosing track of time. So if he didn't want to be late he needed to leave soon, considering his first place was at seven fifteen.

He grabbed a granola bar from the pantry as he called to his brother, letting him know he was leaving. Nightmare used to walk with him when they had to, but ever since Dream started taking zero period P.E., which required getting to school way to early, Nightmare had refused to go with him, saying that he didn't't want to be around people any earlier that the law required.So as a result, Dream was left walking alone anytime his parents left town.

He walked to school, his pace quickening up as the time got closer and closer. He had thrown away the rapper of his granola bar in a trash can somewhere along the way, and was now practically sprinting to the school. He made it to the school ten minutes before his class, practically running to the locker room to change quickly, before coming out to the gym itself.

He looked around. Only five people besides Dream's friends and, of course, Dream took the early morning class. Two of the other's being random people Dream sometimes saw in the hallway, but the remaining two being some of Nightmare's friends. Dream thought for a second, trying to remember their names before recognizing them as Horror and Lust. He noticed another as well, someone who he had seen hanging with Nightmare sometimes but seemed to be distant. He had some black liquid dripping out of his eyes, and Dream immediately looked away when the other skeleton realized someone was watching him. He finally saw Blue standing to the side, fixing his bandanna that he always wore around his neck. Upon meeting Dream's gaze his eyes lit up, waving Dream over. The taller responded by walking over to Blue. 

"Ink's not here yet?" Dream asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know how he is! Always making it just in time to somehow not be late." Blue said in response.

Dream nodded as he said, "He was probably finishing up some homework or something."

As he finished speaking he heard someone rush into the gym just as the bell wrung. Speak of the devil, Dream thought to himself as Ink saw them and rushed over. 

"I don't know how you do it, Ink. You always make it exactly on time," Dream said, slightly impressed. Ink grinned, responding quickly.

"Yep, not a single tardy all year long!"

"School has only been back in session for three months-"

"ALL YEAR LONG!"

Dream laughed, thinking that maybe today wouldn't be as bad as he thought it was going to be.

The three laughed as they continued chatting until the P.E. teacher yelled for everyone to be silent. He stated that they were going to be running laps outside on the field and everyone walked out. Blue sprinted forwards suddenly, yelling back something.

"Betcha can't beat me to the second lap!"

It was on. 

Ink rushed forward mediately, refusing to be beat. Dream smiled, not really caring if he won, but wanting to catch up with them. They all ran, finally meeting the spot marking the second lap. It had been a tie between Blue and Ink, who both demanded a rematch. Dream sighed, saying they could continue on, to which the three did. Blue and Ink once again speeding ahead. Dream tried to catch up to them, but suddenly tripped over something and fell onto the dirt beneath him. Ink and Blue continued on, being too caught up in the race. 

"Geez you look rough, buddy," Dream heard a voice say from behind...above(?) him. He pushed himself back up, seeing who was talking to him. His eyes met the dark eye sockets of the skeleton he didn't know the name of from earlier. Dream wiped some dirt off of his face, dusting off his knees before standing once more. 

That didn't last long as he tripped on something again and toppled over. He heard laughter from above him, and turned over to see the skeleton still standing there.

"Are you trying to fall or something? Cause you should definitely enter a falling competition, that one was on point," he said, chuckling again before bending down slightly and extending a hand to Dream.

Yep, the universe definitely had it out for him today.

Dream looked at him for a moment before accepting the hand as he pulled himself up.

"Thanks, uh-" Dream again realized he didn't know the skeleton's name. 

"Killer."

"Well, thanks Killer."

"No problem. But seriously, were you competing in a falling competition? Cause I saw you and your band of idiots running around like kindergarteners," Killer asked.

Dream looked over to see Ink and Blue coming to the end of the race. They'd notice his absence soon enough.

"Firstly, those 'band of idiots' are my friends. Secondly, I tripped on something," Dream replied.

"Twice apparently."

Dream shook his head, looking around. His eyes landed on something on the ground right behind him. A half eaten cucumber rolled over, shoe prints being able to be seen on it. Dream pointed at the cucumber.

"That is the culprit of my misfortune!" He yelled, startling Killer at the sudden outburst. 

Killer looked over, not seeing anything until his eye sockets landed on the cucumber. He couldn't hold back a laugh as he saw Dream glaring at it, pointing at it accusingly, his face still having some dirt stuck on it making the scene look extremely comical. Dream took notice of the laughter, turning his glare to Killer, only to have Killer laugh even more. 

"Why are you laughing! This is a felony!" Dream said dramatically.

"I enjoy your suffering, obviously," Killer responded, finally calming down.

"I'm gonna sue that cucumber for assault," Dream muttered loudly, earning a slight smirk from Killer. 

"Seriously though," Dream started, "Who left a half eaten cucumber on the field?" He looked annoyed, and Killer couldn't keep the smirk on his face from growing.

"I don't know, maybe those construction workers from yesterday? I saw them drop a hotdog on the field the other day while they were working," Killer answered.

"Well they should at least pick up after themselves! Is it really that hard top pick up something a few feet away? That's a rhetorical question," Dream added the last part after seeing Killer starting to respond. 

Killer was about to say something as he heard two voices calling for Dream, who snapped his head towards the voice. Dream waved, trying to get the remaining dirt off of his face by wiping his face with his hand before telling Killer he had better catch up to them and ran off.

Killer was amused. He knew that this was Nightmare's twin, who was, as Nightmare calls him, 'an annoyingly positive my little pony in the monster form of an idiot.' After their conversation he couldn't exactly agree, but he did enjoy the interaction. Killer stuffed his hands into his pockets, slowly walking around the field, not really understanding why everyone ran when it wasn't required. 

Dream ran so fats you'd think he was running away from getting stabbed or something as he tried to catch up with Ink and Blue, who apologized for leaving him behind. 

"It's really okay guys!" Dream smiled as he said it, and he meant it. He glanced over to where Killer was walking around the field at a slow pace, feeling a slight blush on his face.

Maybe today wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and remember to stay snazzy, darling!


	3. Undertale- Why Is It So Hard to Get Some Nice Cream? (Dust x Blueberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A killing spree really isn't that fun when you get beaten up, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Murder, and throw some kidnapping into it
> 
> This is an AU where they all live in the same universe. The "Bad Guys" are a group of really talented criminals and murderers, and the Star Sanses don't fully exist. It's more or less just Dream working as a high-up officer on the "Bad Guys" case and Ink helping when needed.

Dust's POV

Dust just wanted to have some fun, and to help some people. He always wondered why no one ever thought he was helping them. All they ever did was scream and cry for help. Couldn't they see the situation they were in? Couldn't they see the world around them, and how it was crumbling. Couldn't they see that dying was the only way out of this miserable existence? He pondered these questions as his bone attacks made contact with the soul of the monster in front of him. 

Dust's eyes focused on the monster, watching them crumble and scream, before turning to dust in front of him. He could practically feel his EXP number rising, and a smile creeped onto his face. He turned his attention to the monster that had been hiding behind a dumpster in the corner of the alley he was in. The monster was quiet, and obviously thought Dust hadn't noticed them. Perfect. Dust's smile grew wider as he walked to the end of the alley, almost leaving it, before hiding out of sight of the dumpster. He heard a sigh of relief, and could picture the look of happiness the monster must have on his face from thinking he was safe. 

Dust stood there silently, waiting for the monster to move. He knew that the monster would reach for his phone, and probably try to call the police. This only made the grin on Dust's face grow into something maniacal. He did love a good chase after all. His life had grown quite boring ever since Nightmare's group had gone into temporary hiding. He knew they were only doing this to somewhat stop the search for them, and that they were going to return to wrecking havoc and having fun soon enough, but he was growing so bored. And after a lot of begging, Nightmare had told him he could have some fun, but to make sure no one saw him. Dust rolled his eyes. Half of the fun was the chase, why couldn't he have some REAL fun? 

He creeped over to the monster, hearing the dialing sound from the other's phone. However, before anyone could pick up the phone had been snatched from him. The other monster looked up and saw their phone being suspended in air, a blue glow surrounding it. It zoomed out of the monster's view, and the monster started panicking.

"Now now, no need to panic. I'm only here to help you. You don't need to worry, you'll be safe soon enough."

Dust's voice had sounded helpful, encouraging even. The monster poked their head out, not seeing anyone where they thought the voice was coming from. However, he they see a rather large pile of dust in the middle of the alley. The monster's mind took a second to process this, but it was too late. Beside them was the killer. Dust's smile was terrifying, and his eye glowed blue, surrounded by red. The monster almost screamed, but it was too late. A blaster appeared, and suddenly they were no longer in existence. 

Dust looked down, proud with his work. He hadn't lied in his speech, they were safe now. No longer in this pitiful existence with no meaning or purpose. He was granting them mercy, helping them never have to worry again.

He looked at the phone still suspended in air. He had made sure to hang up the call, but he knew the police would most likely already be on their way. He looked around, proud of his work. He made sure there were no security cameras still functioning in the area, and went on his merry way. He distantly heard the sirens of police cars. His smile never wavered. In fact, it may have grown bigger somehow. 

"Guess I'll get a bit of a chase after all."

Blueberry's POV

Blueberry just wanted some Nice Cream. He didn't plan on any of this happening. He had been hangin out with Dream and Ink, and they had all wanted Nice Cream. It had been getting quite late, and the other two were quite tired. Being the kind and magnificent skeleton he was, he had volunteered to go get them some. He had been walking back to them on an empty street, holding the Nice Creams in his hands. He hadn't planned on literally running into another skeleton and dropping the three nice creams on the other by accident.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY! HERE, LET ME HELP YO-"

He was cut off by the other pushing himself off of the ground rather forcefully, and pushing Blue off of him in the process. The skeleton had a faded jacket on, and had pulled his hood up. His eyes were unfocused, but zeroed in on Blue quite quickly. Blue felt something against his neck and his eyes widened. A bone was on his throat, nearly nearly stabbing him. 

"Don't try to scream. I'll try to make this quick, and that's easier if you're quiet. It also makes me getting away a lot easier," The strange skeleton's voice was quiet, but he was obviously unhinged. Blue realized the situation he was in, and what was about to happen to him.

"DREAM!" He screamed. He would've yelled for Ink as well, but he knew getting Dream's attention would be easier, seeing as he can also track feelings. The strange skeleton's eyelights widened, and the bone on Blue's throat dropped to the ground beside him. Blue used this opportunity to kick the other 's legs, unbalancing him, and scrambled off of the ground quickly. 

Dust's POV

Shit. This was one of Dream's friends. One of those cowards that Dream was always trying to protect. From the looks of it this was the one that didn't know about Dream's job, which was good. The one who knew probably wouldn't have gotten into this position, most likely recognizing him beforehand. 

As he thought about this he felt his knees buckle under his, and he stumbled, loosing his balance. The one who had been on the ground now stood and looked at him, his eyelights glowing a light blue. The skeleton looked slightly frightened, and maybe even curious. The skeleton's head whipped around, and Dust sight soon zeroed in on the thing the other was looking at. A cop car was coming towards them quite fast. During his little failed attempt the cops had gotten much closer than Dust thought they had been. 

His smile grew, but then dropped immediately, remembering Nightmare's words. He looked at the skeleton in front of him, who was still distracted. He couldn't let a witness stay, and he didn't had enough time to properly kill him off without being caught.

"Dammit," Dust muttered and he reached forward, grabbing the other by his wrist before running in the opposite direction, hand holding the wrist tightly. He would have to take this guy with him and kill him off later. He also had to get out of here even faster than he thought he would, since Dream was most likely trying to track the smaller skeleton. 

Once the smaller skeleton realized what was going on he tried to rip his arm from Dust's grip, but he failed. He struggled, and then started to scream. Dust looked at him for a moment before covering his mouth with his hand and shortcutting away. He had been trying to not shortcut, seeing as it took a lot of energy, but he didn't really have any other choice other than getting caught. 

He looked around quickly and found that they were in the alleyway near his house. Dust almost collapsed from exhaustion, but forced himself to stay awake and his grip on the smaller skeleton to stay strong. The other skeleton looked shocked. He glared at the small skeleton, telling him he better shut up or else he'll be dead a lot sooner than expected. He knew that if he could get the shocked skeleton up to the apartment he and the rest of the "Bad Guys" shared he could give him to Nightmare for questioning, but he wasn't sure how to do that without being caught. He was too tired to properly shortcut him and the other there, and he couldn't just walk through the halls of the apartment with someone he just kidnapped. 

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to make the decision. The skeleton in his grip bit on his hand, causing Dust to flinch and the smaller to push him back. Dust summoned some bone attacks, only afterward noticing that the other was ahead of him. The smaller skeleton had grabbed his soul using blue magic, and Dust was soon on the ground near the back of the alley.

"OH GOODNESS! I'M SORRY! I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO THROW YOU THAT HARD! I ONLY WISHED TO- OH YOU'RE GETTING UP AREN'T YOU? WELP I CAN'T REALLY LET THAT HAPPEN- I MEAN, YOU STILL PLAN ON HURTING ME, RIGHT?"

As Dust tried to get up he felt his soul again yeeted across the alley. He flinched hard, his vision starting to black out. He had obviously underestimated the small skeleton, and was now regretting that choice massively. His vision was almost completely black as he saw the small skeleton walk towards him, obvious curiosity and concern in his expression. Dust fell into unconsciousness, hearing one last thing before completely blacking out.

"I WONDER WHAT DREAM'S GOING TO SAY ABOUT THIS?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see more of this AU, because I really enjoyed writing this!
> 
> Remember to stay snazzy, darlings.


End file.
